That was Then, this is Now
by Love Shadow
Summary: What is the digital world like after the original chosen children/digidestined left?What happens when Gennai ACCIDENTALLY releases ALL the evil corrupted data the originals locked up?Follow these kids adventures as a new legend and generation is born


I was in packing up for this big Summer Camping Trip. You see, this is my last year in middle school and the whole 8th grade is going on this big camping trip. It stinks since this the school teachers are taking us there. I mean it's late June and I don't want to see my teachers again. Summer is meant for having no school or teachers. My counselor is also my old evil seventh grade math teacher, Mr. Waters. I hated him so much in seventh grade that I was jumping up and down in eighth grade when he wasn't there.

"Paige! Are you almost done?! The bus will be here any minute!" My brother Alex yelled.

Forgot to mention that this trip was also open for siblings. I had to bring my 11 year old brother Alex with me since I don't trust him alone. My mom, Morgan doesn't trust him either. When my mom isn't at home she's at work worrying about us not burning the house down. I think this camping trip would make her feel better.

"I'm almost done!" I yelled at him.

I grabbed my suitcase and walked out of my room. When I entered the living room, Alex looked impatient. He really wants to go on this trip.

"Well let's go!" He yelled as he bolted out of the apartment.

I just rolled my eyes. He was always over excited about the slightest things.

I went out of the apartment and closed the door. I raced down the steps with my suitcase and got in front of the bus stop. At my bus stop was Alex, Sam who is one of my best friends, his brother AJ, Sam's best friend Gabe, and finally Gabe's sister Sabrina.

"Hey guys!" I greeted.

Sam and Gabe turned around to see me waving and so as a response they waved back. I saw Sam had his phone in his hand while Gabe had his camcorder for his Webshow, Wild Freak. It only had like 2 views a month though. And the only people that watch it are me and Sabrina. Sabrina has her own show called the "S Show" which gets 76 views a month.

"People say hi to Paige Luna. Paige say hi to all the people watching this." Gabe said as he pointed his camcorder at me.

I laughed and waved into the thing.

"Hey Sabrina and future me!" I yelled knowing that only me and her would watch it.

He stuck his tongue out at me.

"She is right though Gabe." Sam said

As he said that I heard the bus honk. Down the street the big coach bus with the number 8 on it came rushing down. In it my wicked seventh grade math teacher, Mr. Waters would be in it. Knowing him he would yell, "Well if it isn't Lu Lu Luna. Can you do work with slope now? Or do you still don't understand it since you got a C in it." UGH, he is here.

"Don't punch him..." Sam warned me.

"I'll try." I told him

As me, Gabe, and Sam tried to get on board, Mr. Waters was in the aisle. I want to punch him so much right now. I know Gabe and Sam want to punch him as much as I do. We had him the same period and he hated all of us.

"Well if isn't Lu Lu Luna, Smithy, and Gabriel! Can you actually pay attention now in class now? I mean before you acted like a couple of rowdys." Mr. Waters smirked.

My hand turned into a fist, but Gabe grabbed my hand before I could punch him. He looked me in the eyes that told me to calm down. I took a big breath and calmed down. I then followed Sam into a row that held 3 seats.

Sam sat near the window, I sat in the middle while Gabe sat near the aisle. We put our suitcases under our seats. We then began to move.

"Gabe thanks back there. I would've probably gotten expelled from the district." I thanked him.

"Sure thing. Though I wanted to punch him too." Gabe told me.

"Shut up you two. I want to take a nap before our nightmare begins." Sam snapped at us.

Now that he mentions it. I was getting sleepy myself. My eyes were getting heavier. I was still able to look around for a bit. Before I drifted I saw this girl named Alexis Guignea gossiping with her friends. This girl named Faina (though we call her Faye) Anfisa was holding her little brother. Jakob Maier was telling jokes to half the bus. Finally there was Jenna Capes sitting quietly with her head against the window.

I then fell asleep.....

"I'm sleepy............."

***Dream****

I was alone. There was nothing with me, just light. There wasn't even a ground or a ceiling. Just plain nothing.

"What's going on??" I asked.

"You've been chosen." I heard a voice say.

It was a female childish voice. For some reason I felt like I knew her voice. Like she was somebody familair.

"For what?" I asked.

"To help the future. Evil data has been reawakened and history is doomed to repeat itself...." The voice told me.

***END of Dream***

"WE'RE HERE KIDDIES!!!!" I heard Mr. Waters yell.

I awoke with anger. I had a weird dream and now I heard _his _voice. But something was strange when I woke up. Maybe it was the fact that my head was on Gabe's shoulder!

"Gak! I'm sorry!" I said blushing as I put my head off his shoulder.

I felt a burning in my cheeks.

"It's fine, the bus made a sharp turn and I didn't want to wake you." He assured.

He then got up. We all got our suitcases and headed towards the cabins. Gabe, Sam, and I chose Cabin 10. The cabins hold up to eight people. The other five people in our cabin were Alexis Guignea, Faye Anfisa, Misha Anfisa who is Faye's little brother, Jenna Capes, and Jakob Maier.

I noticed that Jake brought his laptop with him.

"You brought a laptop?" I asked him.

"Yep. Hopefully that Mr. Waters person snatch it from me." Jake said happily.

I hope he doesn't do that. If he does find it, he would lecture the whole camp site. Trust me, if you knew him, you don't want him to EVER lecture you. Once when I was in seventh grade he lectured us for the WHOLE class period about why he was mad his football team lost. I don't even like sports to begin with.

"Is that snow outside?" Alexis asked.

"No, it can't be....." Sam peered out.

I took a look outside. I could believe what I was seeing. Snowflakes came dancing down from the sky. This is all fake, it can't be real. I mean it's June for Pete's Sake! This is another dream, right? But to be sure, I had to make sure the snow was real. The best way to do it is by playing in it!!

"Faye lets go play!" Misha yelled.

When he yelled that all of us rushed outside. All except Faye and Misha.

"Aren't you two coming out?" I asked before being completely out.

"We will. First, Misha find your coat, scarf, boots, and mittens. I will wait outside for you." Faye lectured her 10 year old brother.

"I will!" Misha complained.

Faye and I finally came out. There was like a foot of snow on the ground already! It came pouring down in the buckets. It was beautiful as the snow gracefully fluttered down. It covered the trees and the cabins. Maybe we would all be sent home. YES!

"Hey Paige look at this!" Gabe and Sam said in unison.

I looked back at them. They had snowballs in their hands.

"You wouldn't dare." I said defensively.

They then fired away. Sam's snowball hit me in the thigh while Gabe's hit me in the arm. I got so mad at them.

"Um guys I think we should go back inside and wait for Mr. Waters...... Woah look at that!" Jenna spoke sheepishly but then surprised.

I looked at where her finger was pointing. Next to the sun was.......... the Northern Lights!! It looked pretty and that but still............ Now everything was acting really weird. First, I get that weird dream. (Though it could've been the cold pizza I ate yesterday.) Second, snow is falling in June. Now the Northern Lights are here on the Northeast side of the United States. What else can happen??

"Woah... it's so pretty!" Alexis squealed.

"You're right." I said amazed.

"Don't you all think this is too strange. I mean snow in June and now the Northern Lights in this area of the United States." Faye said with Jenna nodding.

I didn't really pay attention to her though. I kept staring at those pretty lights. One of my friends visited Alaska and saw them. She said it was the most beautiful thing she saw. I definately agree. Those lights danced in the sky like I never saw anything beautiful before.

But another thing was sneaking out behind the aurora beams. It was dark greenish black vortex. It kept swirling and swirling. I peered inside it and I thought I saw a big ball of light in it. Actually I think I'm right since out of the vortex came 7 bright lights.

And they were aiming straight for us!!!

"Duck!!" Jake screamed at the top of his lungs.

I went flat on the floor and put my arms over my head. I heard and felt the impact of each falling light hitting the ground. First one then two and finally all seven hit the ground.

Seconds pasts and I think everything was ok.

"Is everybody alright?" I asked hesistant as I carefully got up.

"For the most part." Sam answered.

I saw the rest of us seven get up. Everybody including myself brushed the snow off us. I still don't know what was aiming at us. I knew what was lights but something told me that it wasn't just a light or something ordinary. Just great another strange thing added to my summer vacation.

"What tried to hit us?" Alexis asked.

"Let's take a look." Gabe answered.

Strangely there was a crater left from those lights right next to each of us. How weird can this day get??

We each bent down to grab but guess what? A column of light blasted out of the crater in the snow. I stepped back to not be blasted by the light. After the light faded a strange device was floating in it's place. My mind was wondering with curiousity.

Then I grabbed it.

"What is this?" I asked.

As soon as I said that a big tidal wave came out of nowhere.

"WHAT THE HECK!!!" We all yelled.

The tidal wave hit us and captured us. I remember screaming and flailing my arms and legs around. That was about it before I passed out.

***

"Paige! Paige! Paigie!! Wake up!!!" I heard a voice say.

I kept hearing that voice over and over. I was aching all over and I was tired so I didn't feel like getting up or moving. But that dang voice kept getting louder and louder. I then finally felt something being dropped on my stomach. That finally made me get up. And what I saw was CREEPY!!!

"GAKK!! WHO OR WHAT ARE YOU?!!" I yelled backing away from the thing.

This thing looking like a baby seal. It was all white and had two baby tusks. On it's forehead was a small horn. It's eyes were a light chocolately brown. The weirdest thing about it though while it had two front flippers it had two flippers on it back.

"My name is Seelmon and it's a pleasure to meet you Paigie! I've been waiting for you for a very long time!" Seelmon greeted.

My face had question marks all over it. I then noticed my environment. I didn't think I was in America now. I don't even think I'm on Earth. I mean I'm in a Tropic Jungle type place but still the vibe that it gave off.

Still I had a lot of questions. A couple like, How does Seelmon know my name, why was she waiting for me, and WHY AM I ALONE?!

"Seelmon? How do know my name and why were you wait-" I started

"Paige!" I heard Sam and Gabe yell.

I turned around and in the bushes were Sam Smith and Gabe Coleman. They came out of the bushes with similiar creatures like Seelmon. The one that was following mainly Sam, was a small dark shadowy looking thing. Gabe's on the other hand was a tiny dinosaur looking thing.

"Hey guys! Oh? Who are these little guys?" I asked with Seelmon right next to me.

The black shadow thing smiled at me while the dinosaur looking thing did the same.

"My name is Shuppetmon." The shadow said.

"You can call me Giblemon." Dinosaur thing said.

They looked so cute and so did Seelmon but still this was all so confusing.

"You guys can call me Paige and this is Seelmon. Hey do you know if we're the only ones here?" I asked.

Sam and Gabe both shook their heads no. We all took a big sigh of not knowing if we're stranded here. I then saw Sam's face lighten up with an idea.

"We know that face Smith." Gabe said.

"What are ya thinking?" I asked him curious.

He didn't even say anything, he just climbed the tree with Shuppetmon following. Is he and Idiot? We've only been in this place for 3 minutes and he going to go exploring?

"He's an idiot." I muttered.

"You just figured this out?" Gabe teased.

Sam and Shuppetmon finally got to the top of the tree. I'm actually surprised he didn't fall off. Though I saw something big, creepy, and ugly that might. Hovering high in the skies was an ugly fat looking bee thing. It had a loud buzzing sound and all. It was coming straight for SMITH AND SHUPPETMON!!

"Oh no it's Vespiquenmon! They better be careful or they'll be in a world of pain!" Giblemon yelled in panic.

"SAM!!" I yelled along with Gabe.

The bee thing was coming closer and closer to Sam and Shuppetmon.

"JUMP!" Seelmon yelled.

Sam did as told and jumped down. Good thing that tree wasn't high at all. Still now that bee thing, Vespiquenmon was charging for us. We then all darted running the opposite way.

"SAM! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!" I yelled at him.

"WHY COULDN'T YOU STAY DOWN!?" Gabe shouted.

"OH SHUT UP!!"

The monster roared at us. Our feet were aching since Sam decided to draw attnetion. This is a perfect day. I mean first a weird dream, snow in June, seeing the Aurora lights in the Northeast part of America, getting weird things from the sky, being hit with a tidal wave, waking up in a weird place with these creatures and being chased by them. I mean nothing else can happen to me now.

Right?


End file.
